Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power detecting device, and in particular to an alternative current (AC) input voltage detecting device.
Description of Related Art
In general, the electronic products are operated when providing with a suitable and normal electric power, thereby the electronic products may be suffered when the electric power applies abnormally. In order to prevent the electronic products from suffering caused by electric power supplies abnormally, an input voltage detecting device can be arranged between the electric power and the electronic product to detect whether the electric power is abnormal or not.
Currently, the alternative current (AC) input voltage detecting device arranged between an AC power and the electronic product generates a signal for indicating that the AC power supplies abnormally to protect the electronic product form suffering only when both of the neutral voltage and the live voltage of the AC power supply abnormally. However, there is an incorrect operation caused by signal indicating that the AC power supplies normally when one of the neutral voltage and the live voltage supplies abnormally.